How could you, Adrian?
by His fiance
Summary: Rose Has been in Russia for some time now. Adrian wouldn't tell Rose how to Save Dimitri, so she has went to her only other option she has to be with dimitri. Read to find out what that option is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was still in russia looking for my loved one, Dimitri. he was out there somewhere and i was going to find him. I wasn't going to give up till he was saved or dead.  
It killed me to think that I might have to kill the man that i was once in love with. i wanted nothing more than for him to be a dhampir again. i miss the man that held me through all my was always keeping me safe from harms way. He protected me all the way up to the day he was turned stirgoi. that was the hardest news that anyone has ever told me. that cut me deep to my core.

"_Dimitri is gone_!" i mentally screamed at myself. i had to stop thinking that he was going to be anything but. the tears leaked from my eyes, and i mentally scolded myself for showing a sign of weakness."Well, well, well, if it isn't my little Roza." the harsh, familliar voice said from behind me. i turned around so fast that my vision went out and i lost my balance. i felt some cold, strong hands catching me. i didn't know what the fuck was going on.I was so scared that i just punch the first thing i saw when i opened my eyes. but the only thing is...my eyes wouldn't open. i was thinking right there that i was dead. someone had killed me without me knowing they were even around.

"_What the hell is going on here. i wasn't waking up. i didn't even remember falling asleep_." i was getting frantic. "_Rose just calm down. nothing is going to happen to you. you just fell asleep. Dimitri isn't going to hurt you. he wants to fight you. that is how he is._" i told myself mentally. i some reason, i still felt cold hands on my lower back. then i heard yelling. "GET AWAY FROM HER! YOU GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!" Who ever it was, was human. he didn't stand a chance. i heard this sickening cracking sound. and then nothing. I was was gone once again. "_Damn it_" i screamed mentally. suddenly there was a shifting in my dark dream, and Adrian appeared. he must have seen all the cuts and other marks from the fight because he had a worried look on his face.

I got up and looked him in the eyes as if telling him to get on with it already. he just looked at me and cleared his throut, and told me "Lissa wants to know how your doing". "Well tell her i'm doing just fine, and don't tell her about what you see now. Or i will hurt you. and don't think that is a threat, cause it is a promise. Got it." i told him in a harsh voice that must have startled him.I noticed how i must have sound. "I'm sorry, Adrian. it's just...Dimitri got away for the second time this week. It is so frustrating." i was so...idk scared that i would grow old and die before i set Dimitri's soul free. I was petrafied at the how i just knew i had to keep trying till the day came where i would free him. i will die trying if that is what it takes. I wasn't going to let him live that like for the rest of his life. I wasn't going to let him live as a stirgoi. that just isn't what i wanted for my soul mate that has died because of another stirgoi. He took the love of my life from me. And if i saw him before i kill Dimitri i would sure as hell take his life. Or whatever life it was he was living.

I was going to get my revenge. Even if i lost my own life in the process. I know everyone would misses me and wants me to come home, but i just can't. not till i know that Dimitri is put to reast for good. i would leave him the was he is. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if i did.I can't leave him like that. i won't leave him as a monster. I love him, and i always will love him. I wish there was a way to make him see that i would go to the end of the world for him, but he don't have those kind of emotions.I wish i knew i was to save the man that i love. "Adrian. i want you do see if there is a way to turn a stirgoi to his/her former state." he just looked at me like i was nuts."Rose, there is a way. But i don't think I am going to tell you so you can bring back that monster." i just looked at him as my anger flared up inside me. "Fine. if you won't tell me. then i want you to leave me and my dreams alone. and don't return. even if Lissa wants to to check in on me." and just like that, he was gone, and I started to cry. I woke up on the ground with rain just pouring down and blending in with my tears. There was no one around to pick me up from the bery spot i lay in. Not even someone that i wanted to be around right now. i want someone special to me to just hold me colse and to never let me go. "Dimitri. Why...?"

I just laid there and cried all night. I felt so broken. So alone. Everything i have ever wanted was gone. I didn't have anyone to love anymore. I was all alone. When the sun finally came up, I got up and walked to a motel to clean myself up, and to get some sleep. It was only a matter of time before i found Dimitri again. And this time i am going to kill him like i should have done yesterday. I was weak yesterday. I won't be woeak today.I pulled off my pants and shirt, so i was only in my underwear and bra. I walked into the bathroom, and had to walk right back out to get my bag. one i was in there again, i turned on the the shower and striped off what ever close i had on. I jumped into the shower and just let the water run down my back before i started to wash my water felt so good that i never wanted to get out. I didn't want to keep going on with my life. I just didn't want to live anymore. So as I bathed, I thought about any way out that would be more suitable then just sliting my wrists. I was just thinking of ways to end my piece of shit life I was living right now.

I have people out there that love me, and I'm sure they will miss me, but they will move on. Someday. I pondered my thoughts as i got out of the shower. I just...found out the best way, well in my mind it was a good way. For others it is just something that shouldn't happen to anyone. I was thinking about asking a stirgoi to just suck me dry. I just thought about that till I heard a light knock on the door.I went and looked in the peep hole. and you would never guess who was standing at me door. I'll give you one guess. If you guess Dimitri you were right. I opened the door, and before I could stop myself from saying it was already out. "Please! Just suck me dry and get it over with. I am begging you. I am not in a fighting mood right now. this is your shot."

He just looked at me like i was stupid, but he didn't waste any time jumping at my plea. He jumped on me and just bit down. Hard i might add. So hard that it made me scream out in pure pain. I was just loving that he was going to suck me dry, but not before i stake him. I wasn't all stupid. i was still going to kill him, but just at the same time he killed me.I waited till i was feeling weak. But not so weak that i wouldn't be able to shove my stake through his heart, but i wasn't quite there yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He was still just sucking me dry, just as i had asked him to. I was just about to make my move when Dimitri jumped up and screamed in pain. I didn't know why he was screaming in pain. There wan't anyone else in the room but me and him, and I haven't even staked him yet. I was starting to get dizzy and my vision was going out. I knew right there that i was dieing now. My life what sliping away very slowly.  
I was so confused that I was just letting the darkness take me, but someone else wasn't letting it take me. It was the sweetest sound I have heard somewhere else. but its been so long since i heard it. "Roza! Love! Can you still hear me! Roza, don't you leave me! Don't you leave me Roza!" that sweet, sweet voice that i love so much, what just the way it should be. He was a dhampir again. It was a sweet sound.  
I was still fading though. There was nothing we could do about that. I was going to lose the love of my life again, and I just let the tears fall as my vision faded more and more each second. "ROZA!" I was almost fully under complete darkness. I was fading away slowly and there was nothing i could do about it. I wanted to stay with him. I wanted to kiss him, hold him, love him, etc. "Dimitri, I love you." I said in barely a whisper.  
I was at the tip of death's finger. I reached up to touch his face, but death was stronger then me at that point, and i was totally gone now. My body went limp in Dimitri's arms. I opened my eyes and I was standing over my body that was lying limp in Dimitri's arms, with him crying over me. I wan't so much to touch him but was afraid to. I just put my hand just close enough to feel the heat from his body, but I didn't touch him.  
I just turned my back, and walked out the door. I wasn't thinking about wheather Dimitiri heard the door open or shut. I just walked out and kept on walking. It wasn't long before I heard Dimitri open and then close the door I just come from. "Hay! Did you just see someone come out of this room?" I just kept on walking, but I did tell him I didn't. But something tells me that he knew something wasn't right about me. I had to get away from here.  
He followed me fore a good ten feet then walked back to the room.

I stopped and looked back at the room my dead body was in with the man that i loved with all my heart. I loved him till my heart stopped beating. I loved that his face was the last thing I saw before I died. I had to go see Lissa now. Even thought I was dead. I don't think Dimitri was going to just walk up to the school, and hand them my dead body. They would murder him on sight anyway. It wasn't worth it.  
Lissa wasn't going to like the fact that I asked Dimtiri to just suck me dry. Lissa would kill me the second time. My problem was, how I was going to get up to her room without be caught by anyone. But I would figure something out. I had to see her one last time. I didn't even know what I was, but I was going to find out some how what i was. But first I had to see Dimitri one last time. I had to see his face one last time. I love Dimitri, and I had to see him.  
As I was walking up to the motel room, the door opened up, and I was forced to turn around quickly. I couldn't let Dimitri see me like this. I didn't even know what I was. What if he tried to kill me? "Excuse me Miss. But do you know w phone I could use?" That sweet voice makes me weak in my knees. "No. I'm sorry, but I don't own a phone. But I have to go." I tried to walk away but he grabed me by my wrists. "Is there a reason you won't look at me when you talk to me?"  
"Yes, there is. But I don't have to tell you anything. I don't even know you. So...if you will, please let go of me." I was a little harsh, but I had to so something to get him to let me go. I couldn't let him see my face. "Well it is rude to not look at someone when your talking to them." he was such a tight ass "Did your mom ever teach you maners or anything?" that just made me want to scream. "My mother was never around thank you very much for that memory."  
He was really starting to erk my nerves. I jerked my arm from his hold and walked off. I wasn't really expecting him to follow me. I wasn't going to get rid of him so easey. This was going to be really hard. I turned my head to the side, ever so slightly, just to catch him watching me with a funny look on his face. "Why are you following me? Are you planing on killing me or just trying to drug me and then rape me?" that was a little much, even for me.  
I don't know why, but he just chuckled. I just died in his arms and he is laughing. I guess I didn't mean as much to him as I thought I did. I think that is just a little fucked up. I die and he is hitting on me, when he doesn't even know it's me. That is messed up. He was just crying over my body that was laying in his arms in the motel room that I was staying in, when I was alive. Oh he is so going to get it if I ever...I don't know what I'll do just yet.

"Don't you have a body to get rid of sweet heart?" that was really low even for me. He stopped dead in his tracks and was really quiet. I stopped and looked back at him. I knew he couldn't see me, so I turned around so the whole front of my body was facing him. I put my hands on my hips and turned and walked away. He just looked at me for a long while. "Hay! How did you know about the body in the motel room?" He was so confused. Thats rare for him.  
"I know everything that goes on in this town. I've been here for quite a while now. Dimitri, isn't it?" all I heard was silance. "That is what I thought. So if you'll excuse me, I have things that I need to do." and I walked off and didn't even look back till I was behind some trees. He was just standing there with tears welding up in his eyes. He really does miss me. Did he really love me that much. "You know he loves you Rose. Why would you think something like that?"  
I don't know what I was doing, but I was walking up to him. I was trying to stop myself, but wasn't able to. I didn't walk all the way up to him, but close enought he would be able to hear me. "Dimitri. Look, I only knew your name because, well, I know you." He shot his head up really fast. He was shocked at what I just said to him. I had to show him who I am. Maybe he will still love me for who I once was. I just walked up to him without thinking and kissed him.  
What was I thinking. Oh wait I wasn't thinking at all. But when my lips met his, the whole world and the troubles vanished. "Dimitri." I had to tell him "I need you to listen to me. I'm not..." he pushed his lips closer to mine, and pulled my body close to his. I wasn't going to mess up this moment. I wanted it to last forever, but i knew it couldn't. I had to tell him, so I pushed away. I made him look at me, and I mean really look at me. He didn't seem to notice right away, but his eyes got big and he was shocked. I loved that I could catch him off guard like that. But I never saw his next move coming. I felt the stake hit my heart, I also felt my eyes widen with pain. Not only physically, but mentally and emotionally. "Dimitri, why?" He jerked out his stake, and I feel to my knees. "I thought you loved me. This was our second chance to be together, and you murdered me for the second time today." by then my tears and started leaking out from my eyes. They just kept falling. I couldn't believe he just killed me again. And he wasn't even strigoi anymore. "Roza. Oh my god. Roza, I am so sorry" That was only the second time I've ever seen Dimitri cry. I was mad as ever. I pushed him and pushed him till he was far enough away from me now. "You just stay the fuck away from me. Don't even touch me again." That cut him deep. I was going to die again. This is so not fair. I get a second chance at life, and the love of my life kills me again.

I felt so much pain in my heart that it blended with my pain from my woond. I looked down and there was so much blood. I felt dizzy now. "I'm dieing" I was so shocked at how my voice sount to me. It was weak, dead, scared even. I couldn't help but look at Dimitri, and started to cry. I tried to get up on my feet 3 times. But i couldn't get up. I was helpless as a worm. I just laid down on the ground, once again, and just cried. Dimitri tried to come closer to me but I gave him a look that said to stay away from me. I was pissed off at him, and I wasn't going to...my thought was cut off by a sharp pain the made me scream out in pure pain. "Aaaaaaaah!" I clutched my side and just kept screaming. I knew someone would hear me, but I couldn't help it. It hurt so bad. I just wanted the pain to stop. Just as I thought that, the pain stopped. I felt so much stronger then I did just a second ago. "Oh my god. What they fuck just happened. I..." He was clueless about everything.  
I was just as clueless as he was. I didn't know what the fuck just happened. I didn't even have a hold in my body anymore. There wasn't a trace of bleed being spilled from my body anywhere. It's as if I was never staked or anything like that. I got to my feet and I looked at Dimitri with so much hate. But it soon turned to love. I saw it in his eyes that he was happy that I was okay. I walked over to him and kneeled down infront of him. "Dimitri. I wasn't...I didn't. hhhhh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of the things I said to you a while ago. Please don't hate me." He looked up at me "Roza, I could never hate you. You are my life. I love you." he said it in such a sweet voice. I loved it when he looked and talked to me like I was everything in the world.

"Dimitri. I wan't you to do something for me. I can't do it. But I need you to call Lissa and tell her I'm dead. She has to know." He just looked at me like it wasn't a good idea. "Dimitri. Please she has to know. But I can't tell her. If I call her and tell her I'm dead. She is going to think I've gone insane. I don't want her the have that impression of me. Please." He looked at me for a little while longer. He was silent. "I would, but we don't have a phone to use." he just looked at me like he just made himself a point. "Well I don't have one, but my dead body does. It's in her back left pocket." I grabed his arm and pulled him with me back to the room. I got into the room and grabed the phone and gave it to Dimitri. "Call. Now." he dailed Lissa's number and she answered on the third ring. "Hello? Who is this."  
"It's Dimitri. I just thought you would want to know that Rose...my Roza, is dead." It was silent for the longest time.  
"Who is this?" she asked, but I think she thinks this is a joke. "Just an old friend of Roza's. That all. She would have wanted you to know what she wasn't coming home." he said in a sweet, sorrowful voice.  
"Your lieing. Rose is better than anyone out there. She wouldn't let anyone keep her from coming back and protecting me from anyone who would want to hurt me." he was getting histerical.  
She had to know that he wasn't lieing. "You have to Make Lissa believe I'm dead. Please." I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Princess, I know you don't want to believe it, but it's true. I'm looking at he body right now. I mean after all. I did kill her, but only because he asked me to." he made it sound like he enjoied it but at the same time, he made it sound true.  
"If she is really dead. Then send me a picture of the body. Send me the proof." she was really starting to freak out. She didn't want to believe it. But she was going to get the shock of her life.

"Okay. If that is what you really want, that is what I am going to send you. Hold on please." he looked at me and just made a face and then said "Sorry Roza, I have to make it look like I killed you. If you want to leave the room you can."  
"I am not going to leave." we both were talking in a hushed whisper. "Just take the picture and send it." he stratled my body in a way and turned my face to the camera, to make sure that my bite marks were visible in the picture. I didn't want this to happen, but it had to be done. We had told her that I was dead already. I don't think she was ready for this kind of news. She was so fragial. She was like glass that could be broken with the slightest touch. I was scared for her this time. It was bad this time.  
He snapped the picture, and sent it to my sister (not blood but still a sister).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He was still on the phone when she got the text. She screamed out in horrer. I don't know what happened, but I was guessing she dropped the phone and left the room.

LPOV

"AAAAAAAAH!" I screamed, dropped the phone, and ran out of the room. I didn't get very far before I ran into Christian and Adrian. I was crying so hard that I couldn't answer the question they asked me. I wanted to tell him but I couldn't. I didn't want to remember what I just saw in the text message.  
I never wanted to see that image again, but they draged me to my room so we wouldn't attracked attention. When we got to the door, I tried to get away. I didn't want to go back in there. I never wanted to see that picture. It was the most horrible thing I have ever seen. I just lost my sister. She ment everything to me, and now she is gone. I'll never get to see her again. They didn't even know. This was going to brake Adrians heart. He loved Rose, and he didn't want anything to happen to her. Nothing like that anyway. I can't believe she is gone. My sister is gone forever now. She isn't coming back.  
I didn't even realize I was crying this hard. I couldn't even see, I had so much tears running from my eyes. She was gone. I couldn't stop saying "she is gone" in my head.

"Lissa, what happened? Why did you scream like that?" I was still so shaken up that I couldn't say anything. I just pointed at the phone on the floor. Christian picked it up and looked at the picture. "Ooh my...Lissa is that?" I shook my head and started to cry harder. I just wanted Rose back. I wanted to know who kill my sister. I wasn't going to let them get away with this. I snatched my phone and ran out the door. Adrian and Christian ran after me, but they just couldn't catch up with me. I made it to the guardian's lounge and just barged right in. They all looked at me like I was crazy, but when they saw me they jumped up and ran over to me. Rose's mom was the first one that made it to me. "Princess, what is it? Is there something wrong." I didn't even get any of my words out before Christian and Adrian came running in after me. "Lissa, damn girl you run fast." Adrian came out to say. I never hung up the phone so I put it to my ear "Where is she?" I was still surprised that he was on the line. "She is in the middle of Tennessee somewhere. I just followed her, and then I killed her when she asked me to. You should show them that lovely text. Especially her mother, that would brake her heart." His voice was so harsh, and then he hung up.  
I looked at Jannie and showed her the picture of her now dead daughter.

"No. NO! NOOO! ROSE!" all of the other guardians were shocked that the mighty Rose Hathaway has fallen. "The man on the phone said that she asked him to kill her. That must mean that he is a strigoi right. she had a bite mark on her neck. She wasn't sucked dry but almost, she bled out the rest. No strigoi would leave that much blood in the body." They all looked at me, but knew I had a point. "He must have wanted her to suffer. A lot." I didn't even notice the tears streaming down my face. I know they loved Rose too. Even if she was a pain in the ass to them. She was a bit of a trouble maker when she was here. I miss that too. She was my protector. She was always protectiong me, even from the smallest things. Rose always protected me. "I want to go and get her body so she can have a proper burrial. I won't leave her body out there. She would do the same for me." They nodded there heads and led me back to my room and tole me that they would let me know when they were going to get the body.

I sat here for hours before they came to get me. Jannie was going to be my body guard. I was going to see the body of my lost sister. That was really going to hurt me, but I had to see her. It didn't take up long to find out where her body was. But what was waiting for us when we got there was something I never thought possible. "Rose. But your body is on the floor in front of me on the floor. How is this possible." I was so shocked to see her here. "Princess, get out of here now." Jannie spotted Dimitri. He was the one that killed Rose. I started to cry when I looked at Dimitri. I wanted to kill him for taking Rose from me, but I didn't do anything. Rose wouldn't want me to. She died trying to get to Dimitri, and he was sitting with her. "Dimitri, are you dead to?" he looked at me and stood up. "No Princess, I'm not. I am just me." Rose stood up and walked to Dimitri's side and took his hand. That shocked everyone in the room. She never told me Dimitri and her had a thing for each other.  
I thought we told each other everything. I steped forward and I must have looked hurt, for Rose looked hurt as well. "I'm sorry, Lissa, but you have to know that I couldn't tell you because it was forbidden. Then I lost him. I was determaind to...well I wanted to save him. But Adrian wouldn't tell him how. So I asked him to suck me dry.  
But before he could...my blood must have done something to him. Cause' now he's normal. Pure dhampir." She went on and told me everything. I was crying by the end.

She loved him. She acctually love him. Why didn't I see this before. "Lissa, I am dead, but I am only here to take care of something I like to call Revenge." She looked at me with such rage in her eyes. I wanted to know who she wanted revenge on. "Leave me. Now" They all looked at me like I was stupid of smoething. "Leave me,  
Now. I will not ask again." They all reluctently left me in here with Rose and Dimitri. "I can not believe you did this." Rose looked at me with a questioning look. "Did what? What is it I did that you can't believe?"  
"You asked someone that you were in love with, that had to control over his blood lust, to suck you dry! What the hell is the matter with you Rose. You were supposed to protect me! How the Fuck are you going to protect me now? Your dead!" I was pissed off and I showed it, but something in Rose's eyes showed up and it terrified me. I ran for the door but didn't make it. She somehow got to the door before me, and she grabed me by my throut and shoved me back. They only thing I could do to get help was to scream. I went to scream but Rose's hand was on my throut and was pushing. I had to fight back. I managed to push her off of me and screamed, loud.  
The door busted open and Rose was pulled off of me. I was picked up off the floor by Jannie. I looked at Dimitri and was pissed off again. "WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU HELP ME! YOU COULD HAVE PULLED HER OFF!" Rose started to laugh and it startled me. It wasn't her laugh, it was so much different.  
"You think he is going to help you, he doesn't even know what I am. I could have kill him on sight if I wanted to. I can kill you from here if I wanted to." She just laughed. She was something really scary. She wasn't even in my sight anymore, but over there with Dimitri. I don't know how she did it, but I wasn't something i wanted to test out. I didn't even want her anywhere near me anymore. "What are you Rose?"  
"Ask Adrian. If he would have told me how to save Dimitri. I wouldn't have had to do it the other way that made me like this. I will get my revenge, but it isn't only revenge on the one that took Dimitri from me. But Adrian also. He cause this, so he will pay for it." She and Dimitri disappeared. "I don't want her to get anywhere near me again. We have to get back to Adrian. Grabe the body, and lets get going."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

DPOV

"Rose, what the hell was that? You just attacked your best friend." I wasn't screaming at her, but I was using a bit of a tone. She just stared at me, and then looked down. "I don't know what happen. I just got so angary." I know Rose didn't mean to hurt Lissa like she did.  
Rose loves Lissa, and I know she wouldn't intentionally hurt her. "Whats happened to me. This isn't me. I wouldn't ever be like this in any state. Dead or alive." Her voice was buckling at her words. She was really torn up about this. "I have to see her again. I have to apologize to her."  
Rose was being serious. "Rose. Do you think you can just, I don't know, do what you did to get by my side when you attacked Lissa. I mean the might be able to get us to Lissa." A smile was sprawled across her face. I wasn't sure why though. Rose took my hand and pulled me into a club.  
I looked around and just had to ask "Why are we in a club? I thought you wanted to see Lissa?" She looked at me and just smiled. "Wait here, and don't move." and like that she was gone. I had to wait here, but the bad part about that, was I couldn't move fom this spot. I waited for a least two minutes.

LPOV

I had just gotten to my room about an hour ago. I was still pissed off at Rose, but I was also sad that she was gone. I knew that wasn't my Rose anymore. I missed my Rose, a lot. I was...well I don't know what I was. "I need to take a shower." I was talking to myself. That was bad.  
I turned around and standing there was the girl that tried to kill me. "Scream, and I'll kill you this time." She said that with a smile on her face. I must have looked terrified because her smile droped. "Lissa, I just came to say I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong. It isn't me. I guess I have more issues to work on then I thought. Please just come with me." She held out her hand and looked at me. I wanted to take her hand and go with her. What I would give to spend just one more minute with her again. I went to grab her hand, but someone barged into my room. I looked at Christian and Adrian. They were clearly in shock at the sight of Rose. I grabed Rose's hand and she smiled, and then we were in a club somewhere. "Rose, where are we? And why are we in a club? Why is Dimitri in a club, he doesn't have fun." Rose just started to laugh. It was her old laugh. I missed it so much. She looked at me and I say the old Rose. The one that I knew and loved.

"Rose, why did you do it? Why did you leave me here all alone? Didn't you love me anymore?" I was so hurt, and she must have seen it too. She was torn between the two. "I knew you had others that would protect you. I wanted this because I was jelous of what you and Christian had. I had this when Dimitri was before he was turned. I wanted to be with him, and when Adrian wouldn't tell me how to save him. Well this was the only other way to be with him. Of course, my blood changed him back and I still died. I don't even know what the hell I am." She looked so sad, it wasn't untill I looked closely and saw the tears running down her face. I was going to kill Adrian for this. "I wanted what you and Christian had. I wanted someone to love me that way he loves you. I had it, and then it was taken from me." Rose was straight up balling now. I never did like to see her cry. So I wasn't liking it right now. I wanted to make it stop. "Rose, take me to Adrian right now." She grabed mine and Dimtri's hand, and we were in my room with Adrian and Christian.

"How could you have done this to Rose, Adrian. You killed her they day you told her you wouldn't tell her how to save Dimitri. Your could have brung her home alive!" I yelled at Adrian. I ran at him and I punched him as hard as I could. He looked back up at me and he had a bloody nose. "You just killed my sister Adrian. How could you do that to someone that you said you loved. You said you would do anything for her. You said you would help her if she needed anything, but you didn't. You should have just walked up to her and bit her yourself." I was crying by then, and Rose my by my side holding me up like she always did. That was one of the things I loved about her. I looked at Rose and she was just smiling at me. "What the fuck are you smiling at? Your never going to be able to protect me now. I will never be able to see you again after you do whatever it is your here for. Your going to leave me all alone." I know this was braking her heart, but she had to hear it. She looked at Dimitri with tears welding up in her eyes. She backed away from everyone in the room and just vanished. I was hurt that she just left without saying anything. "Dimitri, where did she go. She can't just leave me like this. She can't leave without saying goodbye."  
I was just freaking out. She left and didn't even say goodbye.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but I don't know. But she will be back. She wouldn't leave you like that." We all waited for over and hour for Rose to return. But when she did, well lets just say she didn't look like she did when she left. She came back with stab marks and blood all over her. I didn't want to ask, and I didn't have to. "Rose, what they hell happened to you?" Dimitri beat me to it. "I had some anger to release. So I went and found me some strigoi." We all just looked at her like she was crazy. Adrian was the only one that had something to say, but I don't think she like the sound of his voice. "She probably went to ask them to just suck her dry. considering she has more bit marks." That set her off the egde. She had Adrian by the throut and was yelling at him, and it wasn't prittey. "You think I wanted to ask the love of my life to suck me dry the first time. Well let me tell you something hun. If I had it my way, it would have been you that was sucked dry."  
Dimitri and I ran over there to try and stop Rose, but when he got there she took Adrian away from us and to the other side of the room. She was going to kill Adrian and we couldn't stop her. "Maybe I should take you to some right now and ask him to suck you dry right now. How about we do that right now." and just like that they were gone.

"Oh my god she is going to kill Adrian!" I looked at Dimitri in alarm. "What are we going to do. She is going to kill someone that she is naturally supposed to protect." I had just finished my scentence and she was back. With Adrian in one piece. Not even a mark on him. "What the hell were you thinking? He is a mori.  
You can just do that." She just looked at me and laughed. This time even Dimitri thought she went to far this time. "Rose, Lissa is right. You can't just take a mori out into harms way. He could have been killed." Rose didn't look to pleased now. She looked pissed off. "Don't make me regret saving you, Dimitri. I could kill you just as fast as I saved you." I couldn't believe she was saying that to someone she wanted to be with. She must have seen that she hurt him prittey badly because her eyes softened up. "Dimitri, I didn't..." Dimitri cut her off with a kiss. Seeing that one kiss, made me see how much they love each other. It was so clear that Adrian didn't like that Rose was kissing Dimitri, again. I know he loves Rose, but he really had to let go. I mean it's clear that she doesn't love Adrian. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

DPOV

I kissed Rose and stopped her words in there tracks. I loved the touch of her lips on mine. I just love the electrical feeling I get when our skin touches. When I kiss her, I never want to stop. I just want to hold her every second of my life. I never want to lose her. Wll I don't want to lose what is left of her.  
Rose pulled away from my kiss and just smiled at me and held my hand. What I saw in her eyes what something that could never be put into words. The way he looks, feels, and smells. All the things that I can't put into words. Rose and I were and are ment to be together. "Rose. I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere more privet please." and just like that she grabed me and we were in a beautiful garden somewhere. "What is it Dimitri? Did I do something Wrong?" I just looked at her and smiled. "No, Rose you did nothing wrong. I just want to be with the one I want to spend my life with. Do you know any way to make me like you. I feel that is the only way that I will ever be able to be with you forever. Rose, I don't want to lose you again. I lost you once, and I don't want that to happen again." Rose looked at me like...she was happey about something. But it soon faded. "Dimitri, love, why would you want to be like this. I don't even have a heart beat anymore."

"I love you Rose. I want to be with you forever. Please. Tell me how to become like you." She looked at me and just smiled. I love that man eater smile she always gave me. "If you want to be like me. Well I don't think your going to like how we have to do this." I dropped my smile and was thinking about things that could be really painful. I guess she knew what I was doing and started to laugh. "It is only going to be a little painful. I have to bite you and do what you did to me, but you'll have to drink some of my blood." I was so not wanting to drink anymore blood, but i wanted to be with the love of my life, my soul mate. I would do anything to be with her. "I don't care what we have to do. Just do it, please." She looked at me and then looked down. When she looked up her eyes were a bright blue, and she had long pearl white fangs. Her skin was almost pastey white. "Ready Dimitri?" I took two steps forward and tilted my head to the side. She bit down and drank till my heart slowed. She stoped and then she used her nail to make a cut on her wrist, and placed it to my mouth. I left the warm liquid drip in my mouth and slid down my throut.

It wasn't long till she pulled her wrist away from my mouth. I didn't expect the pain that came with the change. The pain lasted what seemed like forever. "Oh Jesus, that pain is so...uuuug there are no words." Minutes went by and the pain started to reside. I was standing over my own body within seconds after the pain had vanished. "Rose, am I..." she smiled and shook her head yes. "Now lets teach you how to get from one place to another." Rose grabed my hands and looked me in the eyes. "Just breath, and imagen where you want to go. Put yourself there." Just like that I was back in Russia right there in front of my mothers house. Not shortly after that Rose was by my side. "Dimitri. We can't do this right now. We don't have time for this." I looked at her and just wanted to cry. "I'll go back and bring your body here. But that is all we are going to have time for. We have to get back to Lissa. I have to say goodbye before I go to get my revenge."  
She went back and got my body. We walked up there with it and Rose knocked on the door. When my family answered, well we told them to burry my body properly.

I knew my body was in good hands. We both went back to Lissa and boy was she worried. So worried that she didn't even notice my change. I didn't really care that she didn't notice it. I only cared that I would be with Rose forever. I love her, and I will always love her. Rose is my life now. "Dimitri, is something wrong?  
You look a little out of it." Lissa was talking to me, and I didn't even know it. I was out of it. "What were we talking about again?" She looked at me and just looked weirded out. "We were talking about where you guys went for so long. You know, when you wanted to talk to Rose alone." She looked a little annoied. "Don't be to harsh on him. He just went through a tansformation. He is bound to be out of it for a while." Lissa shot her head toward Rose with a questioning look. "What does that mean?" She just looked at Lissa like she was missing the big picture. "Lissa, Dimitri is like me now. I changed him because he asked me to. We are alike now. Both dead."  
I don't think Lissa liked that to much. "I'm sorry. You did what to him?" Rose was annoied completely. "I changed him, so we are alike. Did it stick this time." Okay I think it is time for me to say something. "Lissa, its okay. I'm happy with whatever it is I am now. I can be with Rose now. No strings attacked. I can be with her and make sure she doesn't die twice. I can protect her." hell if I could I would marry her.

"Rose, didn't this just happen not even 5 hours ago when Dimitri killed you. Now you went off and you killed him. How did you even do it?" Lissa was asking something that was so not something that should be told. "Do you really want to know?" Rose said with a smile on her face. "Yes!" She didn't even put her face down for the change this time. Her eyes went light blue, she grew pearl white fangs, and her skin went to that almost pastey white. She even smile to show her fangs. "Rose, why are you looking at me like that?" Lissa was looking worried, and I was starting to get worried by the look she was giving Lissa. "Rose, your not going to...  
eat Lissa are you?" Rose just continued to look at Lissa with that scary look on her face. I steped in front of Rose and she looked at me, and she went back to normal. That was a little weird, but it's okay now. Rose was okay now. I took hold of Rose's hand and pulled her to me. I knew it pissed off Adrian, and that was what I was aiming for. I thought it was funny to show him that I have won this fight. I loved this part of life. I loved that she was in my arms. "Will you two just get a room and get out of our hair. Well, Rose's is more than welcome to stay, but you, I would like it if you take your hands off Rose and just leave." I think everyone in the room new that wasn't the smartest thing to say. You think he would have caught a hit when he pissed of Rose, and since we are alike now. The smallest things pissed me off too.

I turned to Adrian and was about to go for him when Rose turned my head towards her. "Dimitri, love, you just got on to me about an hour ago about doing something bad to him. Are you really going to make me do the same thing to you?" I just looked at her. "Yes, love, you are." and just like that I had Adrian and we were gone.  
I took him to out to the middle of no where in Russia and just left him there. I went back to Rose. "Dimitri! You can't just take someone, and leave them there unprotected like that! What are you thinking!" and just like that she was gone. Going back to get Adrian would be my best guess.

RPOV

I went back to where ever it was Dimitri had taken Adrian. When I got there he was just siting there on the ground. I think he was expecting Dimitri because when he saw me he shot to his feel. "Thank God! I thought I was going to have to find some way home. You should really talk to that fucking ass hole of yours about this kind of shit." I grabed his arm, and was going to take us home. What he did next was something I was not expecting. With me being stonger then him, I pushed him away and slaped him across the face. "Don't you ever do that again or I will kill you!" and I just left. I didn't even bring him with me. When I got back there, everyone was looking for Adrian to be with me. "Where's Adrian? Rose, why didn't you bring him back?" I looked at Lissa and told her "He pissed me off, so I just left him there to find his own way home." Lissa just looked at me. "And just what was it he did that pissed you off, Rose?" I looked at her, then at Dimitri. I knew if I said it out loud, Dimitri would go on a killing spree for one person. Adrian.  
Well I don't think I'm going to say it out loud.

I looked at Lissa. The look gave her more than enough information. "Oh. That wouldn't have been good to say out loud." I looked over at Dimitri and he wasn't pleased at the secrets. So I looked away. "Rose, don't make me go find out from Adrian." Damn it! I knew that was coming. "Hhhhhh. Adrian...well, Adrian kissed me. I slaped him and left him." 


End file.
